


Worth It

by Whirlwind



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Family, Handon, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: Landon gives Hope something she never expected to see again.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> This basically spun off from something I wrote in my other one-shot: "Doing Something Right". You don't have to read that to understand this, it'll just give you a little more insight into Landon's thoughts.

"Where are we going?" A very confused Hope Mikaelson asks, as Landon enthusiastically drags her by the hand down the hallway.

"I've got a surprise for you." He replies looking back at her from over his shoulder, a small grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

Hopes frowns, suddenly nervous about that idea. "Last time you surprised me, you almost blew up the kitchen trying to make me a cake."

Landon stops short for a second, mildly offended by the statement. "It's not my fault someone switched the baking ingredients with the spell ingredients."

Hope lets out a small laugh and shrugs slightly in agreement. She can't exactly fault him for that, but the boy did tend to be highly accident prone all on his own, so it still left her a little trepidatious.

As they continue on with their little journey, he finally brings her into his room.

"Okay. Now cover your eyes." He instructs her.

Hope makes a face at the rather silly request. "Landon. You can't be serious."

"Deadly." He retorts, attempting to appear more assertive than he actually is and Hope does her best not to laugh. She stares him down a moment, seeing how long he'll hold out, before she finally relents with a loud sigh.

"Fine. I'll keep them closed." The girl concedes, making Landon smile.

“Good. Now no peeking!” Landon calls over his shoulder, as he moves towards his closet door.

“Okay!” Hope replies with a light chuckle, shaking her head in amusement at his strictness, but doing as requested. He quietly walks back over to her and waves his hand in front of her face, just to double check that she can’t see. Once satisfied, he returns to the closet to procure her gift.

Pushing his clothes aside, he reaches into the back and removes the sheet from a large object, revealing a painting of a cityscape, featuring a brilliant full moon reflecting over the water. He carefully pulls it forth and carries it over to his bed, positioning the painting up against the pillows in order for it to be seen better.

Landon grabs Hope by the shoulders and gently guides her towards the middle of the room for the best view. Once in the perfect spot, he lets go and moves back to give her some space.

“Okay. You can open them now.”

Hope removes her hands and opens up her eyes, vision falling upon the art displayed before her. She gasps audibly, not believing what she's seeing. Slowly she steps forward to get a closer look, body trembling with uncontainable emotions. Hope looks back at Landon, eyes welling up with tears that dare to spill over at any second.

“Is- is this...?”

Landon smiles gently, hands shoved in his pockets. “Your dad’s painting? Yeah.”

After Hope had jumped into Malivore and the world was forced to forget her, the school had gotten rid of all her things. Some it was donated, some it was simply just discarded. And though many of those things were easily replaceable, such as clothes or art supplies, the painting was not.

Her fingers trace the edges, the tips feeling the raised brushstrokes of the paint across the canvas. It had been one of the few constants in her life, hanging up in her nursery as a child and then going with her to the Salvatore school. A piece of her father always watching over her, even when he couldn't be there.

“I honestly thought I’d never see it again.” She admits softly, tears quietly running down her cheeks, heart breaking at the thought. Having already lost the painting she did with her dad in the fire a few years back, the loss of this one had been particularly devastating. She felt as if she'd been forced to lose him all over again.

But here it was, sitting in front of her once more. Hope can’t help the joyous smile that takes over her face at finally having it back home with her. She reaches out to touch it again, needing the confirmation that this isn't just a dream and that it truly is here. She can barely believe it.

Hope then turns to look at Landon, who's been quietly watching her this whole time. His expression is soft and tentative, not wanting to interrupt the emotional moment she's having.

“I don't understand, where did you find this?"

“Well... after finally narrowing down which thrift shop the school gave your stuff to, I went to go see the owner of the place to see if he still had it. Turned out, he'd just sold it a couple of weeks ago. I tried to get him to tell me who he sold it to, but he wouldn't budge. Customer privacy and what not."

Landon sheepishly scratches at the back of his neck as he begins telling the next part. "So... I might have done something a little bit illegal, and brought MG with me the next day to compel the guy into giving us the buyer’s address. Once I had that, I went to go see her and actually managed to convince her to sell it to me."

“Wait, you _bought_ it back from her? How did you afford that?” Many of the students at the school came from wealthy families, so money wasn't problem for them. Landon on the other hand was a foster kid, and didn't have such luxuries. She wasn't sure how much the woman had sold it to him for, but she doubted it was cheap.

“Dr. Saltzman has been letting me do some odd jobs around the school for some extra cash.”

He also might have sold a couple of his own things. A few collectible items he's managed to hold on to over the years. But he leaves that part out. None of those things mattered as much as this painting meant to Hope. It was all worth it so see the smile on her face.

“That's why you've been falling asleep during class lately, isn't it?" She’s quick to realize.

He chuckles lightly. "Yeah. You'd be surprised how much work needs to be done before 6 AM.”

Hope stares at him moment, in quiet awe at the lengths he went to for her. Approaching him slowly, they stand only inches apart and she gazes up at him, expression endearing.

Landon can’t help but fidget a little. She’s looking at him with some much love in her eyes that he almost feels self-conscious, like he doesn't deserve it. Like she should be looking at anyone else but him.

“You really did all that for me?”

The softness in her voice almost makes him blush, and he shrugs shyly, giving her a subtle nod.

“Of course. You deserve it.” And he truly means that with all his heart. Says it as if there was ever any other choice.

She slips her arms around his neck, drawing his face closer to hers, eyes shimmering as they mist up.

“This is the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for me.”

Hope pushes up on to her toes, closing any distance left between them. He meets her halfway and she presses a long and tender kiss to his lips. When they finally separate for air, they rest their foreheads together. Her thumbs slowing tracing up and down his jawline, while his hands rest on her lower back. For a moment, all the chaos of the world around them is forgotten.

Though they'd both love to stay like this forever, they know that they can't. There's still an annoying, dark magic infused Necromancer running around and the ever looming threat of a mud monster father to deal with.

But maybe, just maybe, they could get away with five more minutes.

“So, wanna go to your room and hang this back up where it belongs?” Landon asks with a tip of his head in the direction of the painting.

Hope nods firmly, smile wide at his suggestion.

"I'd like that."


End file.
